US6556196, Blanz et al., is directed to a method of processing an image of a three-dimensional object. The method provides a morphable object model derived from a plurality of 3D images. By matching the morphable object model to at least one 2D object image it is possible to provide a matched morphable object model as a 3D representation of the object shown on the 2D object image. To provide a morphable object model a 3D database comprising a plurality of 3D images of prototype objects is generated. The data of the 3D database is then processed by a data processing facility by which correspondences between the prototype objects and at least one reference object are determined. The morphable object model represents a set of objects comprising linear combinations of the shapes and textures of the prototype objects.
The publications including patents referred to herein and/or used herein to illustrate the invention and, in particular, to provide additional details respecting the practice are incorporated by reference. For convenience, non-patent publications are referred to herein by numerals and listed in the appended “List of References.”
The present disclosure refers at different places to aims of the invention. As the person skilled in the art will appreciate, not every claimed embodiment will address all such aims. In fact, the person skilled in the art will appreciate that some embodiments will address several, one or none of the aims stated herein